The present invention relates generally to apparel apparatus and related methods, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for removing hosiery from a leg of a wearer.
Hosiery are difficult to remove for individuals who have a limited range of movement and in particular those who have difficulty bending at the waist. Many people find it difficult to bend and remove hosiery from their legs, including the elderly, the obese, the disabled, the arthritic, orthopedic patients, and pregnant women experiencing difficulties.
Compression stockings, one example of hosiery, are worn as treatment or prevention for a variety of ailments or conditions including, but not limited to, varicose veins, edema, or post-surgery to improve the flow of blood in the legs. Those who have difficulty removing a compression stocking often have to arrange to have another individual remove the stocking each evening before going to bed. This may become expensive, embarrassing, or cumbersome for the person wearing the compression stocking.